Nothing's The Same
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: "I just had this idea for a long time, and I wanted to ask you if you could write a fic where Baria is pregnant at the end of the Quarter Quell, and when she tries to kill Peeta out of rage, but goes back to District 2 when the rebellion ends to have the child. Also, she thinks that it was her fault that Brutus died." - TravelToWoderland, Easter gift from me, enjoy! BrutusXEnobaria
1. Chapter 1

**Enobaria POV**

I stand in the bathroom, leaning over the sink. I stare at the test in front of me. Positive. The test came out positive and it had a little pink plus sign to prove it. Now, of all the times it could have come out positive, it had to be now. At this moment. A tear streaks my cheek, making me feel even guiltier for letting something like this happen.

"Baria," Brutus calls from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you alright? You've been in there for a long time."

I'm not alright. I don't know what to do with the baby. I wipe off my tears and gather my voice. "I'm fine. You can start going without me, I'll be there soon."

"Alright," he says, leaving the sound of his footsteps behind him.

I won't tell him, I _can't_ tell him. Not now. After the reaping I'll tell him. If I tell him before and I'm chosen, he'll volunteer to protect me and that would end up in both of us going back into the arena. I don't want him to die trying to protect me. Better one of us going instead of us both.

I can't be reaped. Not this year. Not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enobaria POV**

I make my way to the Justice Building, where the reaping is held yearly. This year is going to be different. It's the Third Quarter Quell, the anniversary of the seventy-fifth Hunger Games. I can't help but feel a moment of déjà vu while I make my way up to the stage to accompany the others. This day reminds me of the year I decided to throw myself into the arena for all the fame and glory, which just turned out to be pure lies bought from the Capitol. Brutus pushes through the victors on the stage and makes his way over to me. "Hey, try not to get reaped, okay?"

"I'll try," I promise him. As much as I hate breaking promises, I can't control if I'll break or keep this promise. I have no control over what will happen today at the reaping. No one, I mean no one, is safe from having their name picked out from the large bowl of names of past victors. The Capitol has spared no lives this year, not even its own victors.

The District 2 escort makes her way up to the stage, motioning us to get into positions. The victors stand proudly on the stage; female on the right, men on the left. She stands proudly on the stage, honored to be escorting the tributes of the Third Quarter Quell. She opens up a letter and reads what is written.

I tune her out and focus on something, anything, that will distract me; not remind me of the fact that I might have to go back into that terrible arena, again. I begin to think about Brutus. About all the times we've had together, about how far we've come. From him being my mentor many years ago to now, being my lover.

Suddenly, there is a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Lyme. Her face sad and disappointed. "Enobaria, it's okay. Don't cry. You have to go, now."

"What?" I ask, not interpreting what she was telling me. I see the escort holding up the small piece of paper with my name written on it. I was picked. I desperately meet Lyme's empty eyes. "Lyme, please. I can't go back, not this time." I just realize how selfish of me that sounded. I asked Lyme, an elder victor, to take my place. I quickly cover my mouth with my hands, trying to take back what I asked her to do.

"I'm sorry," she tells me. I never knew her much. All I knew was that she was stern and that she never showed a hint of emotion. If anyone saw any emotion from her and lived to tell the whole story, then the person was just lucky. But this time, I know she really is sorry. She feels what I feel. She doesn't want to go back into that arena, either.

"Come on, dear." The escort motions for me to take a stand next to her. I step back, and for the first time, I realize that I am scared. I can't remember the last time I actually admitted that I was scared.

Lyme pushes me to the front, but I resist. "No! Please, no! I can't go back! Lyme, please! I'm pregnant!" A couple of peacekeepers make their way over to me, trying to control me, which causes me to resist even more.

"Stop!" Brutus shouts. He walks over to me, makes the Peacekeepers go away, and pulls me in for a hug. He calms me down with his soothing, assuring words. "I volunteer as tribute."

I can't help but cry even more once he volunteers to go into the arena with me. My plan backfired. I couldn't save one of us from going in. Now both of us were in this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enobaria POV**

I make my way over to the chariot designated for District 2. This year, the stylists tried to imitate the amazing outfits of District 12 from last year. The outfits aren't even close to the real ones. I end up petting the horses just to distract myself.

Brutus walks over to me, wearing a similar outfit as I am. We don't say anything. We haven't talked since the reaping, avoiding each other's gaze during the train ride. I'm scared that if we become more attached to each other, the harder it will be to kill each other if we are the last two remaining in the arena. "Brutus, we need to talk."

"Don't," he stops me. "Just don't. Why didn't you tell me before?"

He's mad at me, I could tell. "I found out just before the reaping and I didn't want to tell you so that if I were reaped, you wouldn't volunteer. I did it trying to protect us."

"Well, now look at where we are. We're both in this stupid mess all because of that… thing!" I can't believe he would call the baby a thing. It's not a thing, it's a baby; _our_ baby. _Doe he not want me to keep it?_

"So what are you saying?" I ask him.

He turns to face me, finally looking into my eyes. "I'm saying that you should get rid of it. It'll only slow you down in training and during the games."

"Does this mean that we'r-" I begin, but I'm interrupted by his voice getting even louder.

"There is no _we_, there is no more _us_, anymore. I don't care," he tells me.

I stay silent, avoiding his gaze. I will not let anyone see me cry. Not after my freak-show during the reaping. Everyone already knows I'm pregnant, I won't let them see me weak again. I'm a Career, I'm a victor. I've come out alive before, I can do it again. But this year, it's different. I'm going into an arena with people I know, people I love. I'm going in with Brutus.

The gong sounds, signaling all tributes to load into the chariot. Brutus gets in first, offers me his hand, but I reject it. If he won't support me with the baby, he won't support me with anything else. I slap away his hand and get in by myself. When the chariot begins to move, Brutus grabs my hand. I don't bother to even look at him. I know that it's over between us.

We hold hands to show that we strong and proud to represent District 2, not that we are united. There is no more us, anymore. And it's all because of the Quarter Quell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enobaria POV**

After the first day of training, Brutus wants Katniss in the Career alliance. I refuse, of course. I despise that Everdeen girl. She's the whole reason why we're all in this mess. "No."

"Come on!" he says. "Did you even see her shooting today?"

"Who hasn't? I'll admit it, she's pretty good. But she's an outcast. She has no experience and she won't get us anywhere in the alliance." I turn on my heels and make my way back to the couch. I face-plant down on it, exhausted from the long day of training.

"I'm requesting her," Brutus states. "Whether you like it or not. If you don't want her, then don't bother to even be in the alliance!"

"I don't even care, anymore!" I say, raising my voice a little louder than planned on.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"I'm glad you're happy!"

We're interrupted from our fight when Lyme walks in with a glass of water and a yellow pill. Finally, she got it. "I have it!"

I walk over to her and take the glass of water in my hands. I'm about to take the pill before Lyme quickly closes her hand into a fist, shedding the pill away from my grasp. "Don't. Interfere. With. This."

"Think about what you're doing before you do it," Lyme advises me. "I don't want you doing this and then regretting it later."

"What is that?" Brutus asks, walking over to the both of us.

"No one your business," I snap at him.

Brutus gives me a stern look. "It is my business if it involves you."

"Oh really? Because I remember you saying you didn't even care anymore!" I yell. With all the rage boiling inside me, I snatch the pill from Lyme's fist, put it in my mouth, and swallow it with a gush of water. It's done. Just like that. There is no more baby. "Besides, it'll slow me down in the arena." I mimic what Brutus told me before the chariot parade.

Brutus gives me a look of regret. "Baria, I –"

"This conversation is over," I say as I walk out of the lounge. I run to my bedroom, lock the door behind me, and slump down on the door. Tears begin to stain my cheeks. I killed it. I killed a baby. I killed _my_ baby. After I won, I promised myself I would never ever kill again outside the arena. I broke the promise I maintained for so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brutus POV**

The interviews were like no other. All of us were giving our second interview before the games, and it was a little scary. We're experienced with these kinds of things, being mentors and all; yet we seem so foreign to them when it's us who are in the situation. A lot of events occurr during the interviews; District 1 siblings crying, Enobaria losing her baby, Johanna cursing at the Capitol for making her go back into the arena even though she already won once. Who can forget about Katniss's dress and the news from Peeta about their own 'baby'?

After Peeta was ushered to stand with the rest, Katniss decided to make all of the victors on the stage hold hands, causing a blackout. I quickly grab Enobaria's arm and safely walk her out of the stage into one of the wings. She hisses at me and pulls away her arm from my grasp. "You're welcome."

"I didn't even ask for you to do that," she told me, walking away to talk to Lyme. I shrug and walk with them up to the apartment. As soon as the elevator doors open, Enobaria makes a run for it and pukes in the sink. It's not a pretty sight to see. _Why is she puking? She's not sick. She's not pregnant anymore, is she?_

I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off and wipes her mouth. "The pill didn't work."

I say nothing back. I don't know what to say right know. I don't want her to kill it again, but if she keeps it, it might have a negative impact on her during the games. This time, it's up to her to decide what she wants to do. She has a second chance and I want her to make the right decision. "Do whatever you think is right, okay?"

She sniffs and nods. "I'll think about it, alright?" Before I can say something, she walks out of the living room and heads to her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brutus POV**

I make my way over to the kitchen this late at night because no matter how much time I spend looking up at the ceiling, I know it'll take me a long time to go to sleep. I notice Enobaria sitting on one of the counters, eating ice cream right from the carton with a big spoon. I walk over to her, causing her to glare at me, then focuses on her late night snack. "Guess the food cravings are starting already?"

"I guess," she says, not bothering to look at me. "Or maybe it might be because I can't sleep or I'm nervous and I need something to put into my mouth."

I open a drawer, take out a large spoon, and set myself down on the counter next to her. She hands me the carton while her spoon is still in her mouth. "Thank you." I take a large scoop and end up eating it too quickly, causing me to get a brain freeze. "Oh my god! That thing's as cold as ice!"

Enobaria can't hold in her laughter building up inside of her. She lets herself go and drops her head back, laughing like a maniac. "It's _ice_-cream, Brutus! What did you expect?!" I smile at the sight of seeing her laugh. I can't remember the last time I ever saw her laugh like that. I end up laughing with her just for a little bit.

We both end up eating the entire carton, then we get sleepy and we lean on each other, our backs touching. Enobaria leans on me, and I can't help but tell that she's getting sleepy. I carry her to my room and gently set her down on my bed. I get in with her and wrap her in the sheets and in my arms.

"Tell me a story," she orders in a sleepy and gentle tone.

"Alright. There was once a beautiful girl named Enobaria. She entered the games at a very young age and was mentored by Brutus. She ended up being very popular and received many sponsors during the games. She won by ripping the throat off her opponent. She was ordered by President Snow to sharpen her teeth and have them painted in gold because her victory was what made her one of the most admired victors in the Capitol. Being admired and popular had a price, though. She later found out that if a victor was desired, President Snow would sell his or her body to the Capitol people. She did everything she was told to do with a smile on her face because she didn't want to hurt the people she loved," I'm interrupted by her wanting to continue the story.

"But there was no one to protect because everyone turned against her after her victory. No one saw her the same way they did before because of her brutal victory and because of her teeth. Everyone was scared of her, everyone except Brutus. He looked after her and healed the broken victor. They went from tribute and mentor to friends, from friends to lovers." She signaled me to continue.

"For the Third Quarter Quell, twenty-four victors became tributes. From District 2, Enobaria and Brutus were reaped, along with a few good friends. Enobaria turned out to be pregnant during the games with Brutus's child. Now they face the fact that they are going into the arena not only with other experienced victors, but also with each other. They know that only one can come out because the Capitol won't let two victors again and they're not teenagers anymore; the Capitol won't fall for it. And if they are the last two remaining, then – "

"No," she interrupts me. "Just don't okay? Tell me a different ending, instead. Don't tell me how they're going to die. Tell me how they're going to go home in a couple weeks like normal and be together."

I hesitate on telling her this. It might make her feel better, worse, or both. For me, it will just make things worse; telling her something that will never happen no matter how much we wish it did. If I don't tell her now, then when? When will I tell her? When we've lost all hope in the arena? Where we have nowhere to run?

"They are going home in a couple weeks," I tell her. "Like nothing ever happened. They'll go home and they'll have the baby and they'll care for it, like the great parents they'll turn out to be. And they'll live happily because they'll be together and nothing else will matter."

Enobaria inhales and smiles. For the first time in a long time, I can feel her less tense – almost relaxed. I wrap my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me, enjoying our last moments together before the arena. Before we face the reality that we're going to have to kill each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brutus POV**

"They've decided to move deeper into the jungle in a couple hours," Enobaria states. The jungle isn't as safe as the beach, but we can handle it. As long as we stay close to the group, we'll manage. Enobaria quickly runs away and throws up due to her pregnancy. I feel bad for her. It's hard enough trying to survive the arena, imagine how hard it must be for her to do it while being pregnant. Once she's done, she lies down and I walk over to her, rubbing her back. "I hate this."

"I do, too," I say. For the next couple of hours, we prepare our weapons. Enobaria cleans and sharpens her knives while I prepare my spear and ready my belt. My belt is the only medical supply I've received from sponsors, since the cornucopia only contains weapons. Once I realize they start moving, I say, "Let's get going."

We begin to follow them into the jungle, staying close but keeping a fair amount of distance between us and them. They stop once they reach a big tree. Beetee begins to wrap the big tree with some sort of wire while the others stand guard. Once Beetee is done, he hands the coil of wire to Johanna. He tells Katniss and Johanna to unwrap the coil all the way back to the beach. Katniss refuses to at first, but then gives in once Johanna, Finnick, and Beetee get a little suspicious.

We decide to follow Johanna and Katniss. After a few yards of unwrapping, Katniss takes the coil. A few meters later, I give Enobaria the signal to cut the wire. She takes one of her knives and gladly cuts the wire, not even hesitating.

Katniss drops the coil and prepares her bow only to be hit with the coil by no other than Johanna Mason. Katniss drops to the floor, Johanna after her. Our view is blocked, but we can hear Katniss screaming in pain. Then there is silence. _She's dead_.

Johanna throws an axe at us and runs away. "We need to split up. You go after Finnick and Beetee, I'll take Chaff and Peeta. If you see Johanna, take her down."

"What? No! No! We can't split up. It's too risky," Enobaria refuses.

I bring her chin up to look at me. "Baria, listen to me. We could end this, alright? Nothing's going to happen to the either of us. I promise we'll be okay." I kiss her on the lips, assuring her that everything will be fine."

She nods and runs off to find Finnick and Beetee. I turn on my heels, in search of either Peeta or Chaff. I walk a few meters and make contact with Chaff. I prepare my spear, but he hears me approach and turns to me. We are both armed. One of us is going down, no doubt about it. "Brutus, nice meeting you out here."

"Skip the roleplay," I sternly tell him. "I'm finishing this, one way or another."

"I don't think so," he says. "For years, I've faced your tributes killing mine. It's time I avenge them all and kill you."

He lunges at me, but I quickly react and throw the spear at his neck. He drops to the floor and I take my bloodied spear from his neck.

Little did I know I was not alone. I hear a twig snap and I quickly prepare myself to attack, but this time I wasn't as swift. Out of rage, Peeta throws his machete towards me, hitting it in my chest. I slunk down on my knees, coughing up blood. Before I leave, I make eye contact with Peeta, the innocent boy who turned out to be my killer.

Ironic, isn't it? A weak, teenager boy kills a brutal, experienced killer who is more than twice his age and strength.

The last thing I hear is a canon going off. _I'm sorry, Baria. I broke my promise. We didn't turn out to be okay after all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Enobaria POV**

I turn on my bed, waking up from my sleep. I didn't dream, I just saw black. I look to see Johanna and Peeta in their cells a few away from mine. _Where's Brutus? Is he here?_ "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Peeta asks, giving me a confused look.

But Johanna knows. "Brutus is dead, Enobaria. I'm sorry."

I cover my mouth with my hands to conceal the scream I wanted to let out. _He's not here. He's dead_. I try not to cry, but that was something I was never really good at. Mainly because I mostly never cried, so crying came rarely to me. When I had the urge to cry, there was no easy way to make the urge go away.

For the first time, I cry in public. Not teary, silent cries; but heavy, loud sobs. Peeta shows a shocked expression on his face and makes eye contact with Johanna. She pains to see me cry and looks away.

After a couple hours, my sobs turn into silent cries. I lie on my bed and look up at the ceiling as tears continue to fall. I think of the story Brutus told me the night before the games. The story of how we end up going back home and caring for our baby. Another sob escapes. This is going to be the first and last time anyone will see me cry, _ever_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enobaria POV**

John, my doctor, accompanies me all the way to Command. He's the only person who's comforted me during my dark days; not just as my doctor but as my friend. I've begun to open up to him and let him in.

"Come on in, Enobaria." Coin ushers me into a big room and John stay behind. I glare at her. I didn't trust her at all, not one bit. She seems to be the female version of President Snow. All the remaining victors were asked to meet in Command to discuss the future after the Rebellion.

I walk in and freeze once I make eye contact with Peeta Mellark, Brutus's killer from the arena. I never planned on seeing him again after he was rescued from the Capitol prison. I don't feel sadness like I did once I found out about Brutus's death, I feel rage.

"Fangs is here," Peeta comments to Johanna, causing her to snicker.

That did it. That pushed my button. I quickly lunge myself at him, not caring if I haven't regained my strength back. "You killed him! You killed Brutus! How could you! He was my _everything_ and you took that away from me! I'll kill you for doing that!" I stop fighting him once John pulls me in for a comforting hug. I freeze against him, remembering the feeling of Brutus's strong arms wrapped around me. It isn't the same at all. I know that no one was ever going to replace him, ever.

"Shh, it's okay," John whispers, raking his fingers through my long hair. "It's okay, just calm down. I'm here for you. I'm here whenever you want me."

"I don't want you; I want Brutus!" I harshly unwrap myself from his comforting arms and feel the needle seep into my skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enobaria POV**

I lay in my hospital bed back in District 2, sweat coming down my forehead. John is standing next to me, holding my tense hand in his. "I wish he were here."

"I wish he were here, too," he says.

After a few hours of waiting, it was time to push. I never expected it to hurt so much. Many hours later, she's born. She's absolutely beautiful. She has my skin color, my nose, my hair, most importantly, she has Brutus's eyes; the eyes that remind me so much of him. She is the only thing I have left; she is the only person in this world that keeps me connected to Brutus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enobaria POV**

I walk to the door with Anna in my arms. I manage to open the door only to be greeted by the newlyweds from District 12, Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch, Beetee, and Johanna. At first, I'm surprised to see them and I tense a little, but then I remember that I have Anna with me and I calm down just a little. "Umm… Hi."

"Hello, Enobaria," Peeta greets me. His smile widens once he lays eyes on my Anna. I guess he really likes children. Can't say I'm surprised, I've noticed he's very fond of them. "Who is this little bundle of joy?"

"This is Anna, my daughter," I introduce her to them. They all give me a look of amazement because they think she's beautiful, she really is. Katniss on the other hand tenses as I introduce Anna to them, must be because she's not very experienced with children. I wouldn't blame her, I mean, her younger sister died. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," replies Haymitch. They all walk into the house and sit down in the living room. At first, I don't know what to do. I haven't had any guests since Anna was born, not that I had many guests before that, anyway. "It's nice to see you, Enobaria."

"It's nice to see you all, too. Shocking at first, but also nice," I say. I receive a smile from Beetee, which I return.

They've all changed after the Rebellion. Katniss is as strong-minded as ever, Peeta is no longer the innocent bakery boy from a poor district, Haymitch is more relaxed and sober, Beetee is older but still has that young spirit inside him, and Johanna's lighter in the mood. They're all different now, yet still broken. We all are, really. That's what makes us all alike, that's what brings us all together.

We all exchange small talk with each other, and for once, I enjoy having company. It reminds me that I'm not as alone as I thought I was. These are my friends. It took us a long time to get to this point, but we're here for each other.

I can't help but notice Peeta giving Anna funny faces to try to make her smile. The fact that he's so different and innocent around children makes me soften towards him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure you'd let me hold her?" he asks, hesitant whether or not to hold her. It's funny, really; how his expression changed once I asked him to hold her.

"I'm sure," I tell him. I hand her over into Peeta's gentle arms. It's weird, really. I trust him with my daughter even though he's Brutus's killer in the arena. I smile as I see how gentle Peeta is with Anna. He'd make a great dad someday. It even comes naturally for him. His smile fades once Anna begins to cry. He gives me a worried expression. "Relax, she's just hungry." I go to the kitchen and prepare her bottle. I walk back to the living room and Peeta hands me back Anna.

"Can I feed her?" Haymitch asks. I nod and hand her over to him. Then I hand him the bottle and he feeds Anna with his gentle hands.

It's ironic, really. How all the strong victors turn soft toward a baby. It must be because all their lives they've had to put on a strong face, now they don't have to put on that victor persona anymore.

Once Anna finished her bottle, Haymitch hands her back to me. I put a blanket on my shoulder and Anna lays her head on the blanket.

"Can I hold her?" Johanna asks. Everyone was surprised that she would want to have something to do with a baby. None of us considered her as the motherly type. "I promise I'll be gentle." I say nothing and simply hand Anna to Johanna. Surprisingly, she did a pretty good job with Anna. I guess you learn new things about people every day. "This isn't so bad after all." Everything was going well until Anna began to cry again. "Forget it, I spoke too soon." She hands Anna back to me. I think it was just that Anna began to cry and she didn't want to deal with her screaming.

"Relax, she just has gas," I explain. "But you did the right thing handing her over to me. I'm sure you don't want that job, anyway."

"I can do it," Beetee says.

"Be my guest," I tell him as I place the blanket on his shoulder and give Anna to him. Beetee did have the gentle hands to take care of her, even though it was just for a little while. Once Anna burped, she started to get sleepy. I keep seeing Katniss staring at Anna with a curious face, wonder behind it. "Do you want to hold her?"

Katniss was hesitant at first. "I don't think I'll do a good job."

"It'll be fine," I assure her. "It'll come naturally." At least that's how it came for me. At first, I had no clue on how to be the motherly type. I was actually scared of being a terrible mother and not raising my baby the right way. But during the time, I kind of developed my motherly senses.

I handed Anna over to Katniss as she awkwardly holds her in her arms.

"You need to support her head," Haymitch tells her. "She can't hold her own weight with her neck." After Katniss did as she was told, Anna was sound asleep.

"I should probably put her back in her crib," I say.

Katniss doesn't want to let go of her. "I can do it, if you'd like. I don't mind."

"Her nursery is upstairs, third door to your right," I say. Katniss stands up and is followed by Johanna and Beetee, who want to see my baby sleep. Once they're gone, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"She's beautiful," Haymitch says with a smile. "And quite the handful."

"I know," I say before I chuckle. "But I love her, anyway."

"I can tell you do," Peeta coments before his face gets serious. "Enobaria, we came to talk to you about Brutus."

I freeze as they bring him up. "You came all the way to District Two just to talk to me about how it's my fault he didn't make it?"

"What are you talking about? If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who killed Brutus, not you," Peeta says.

"I shouldn't of have let him split us up," I say. "If we hadn't split up, then maybe he wouldn't of have died and I wouldn't be here raising our child by myself."

"It's not your fault," Haymitch tells me. "It's not, okay? Stop thinking it is."

"Sorry, I just – " I begin, but stop. I'm not the type of person who apologizes normally. "I haven't talked about him in a long time and I feel as if I do, I'll just explode."

"Enobaria, listen to me. It's my fault, alright?" Peeta states.

"Okay," I reply. It still didn't feel right, making him take the blame for Brutus's death. It's not fair for him because Brutus was his only kill. As opposed to me, I've killed so many in the arena. But someone's got to take the blame.

"We found his letter," Haymitch says, deciding to change the subject.

Before the games, each tribute is forced to write a letter to anyone about if they died. It can be a will, some things left unsaid, or a simple goodbye. If the tribute who wrote the letter dies, then the letter is sent. If the tribute lives, then the letter is burnt and forgotten about.

"It's for you." Haymitch hands me the envelope.

I hold it in my shaking hands. On the white envelope, there is my name written in his handwriting. I smile as I see the he wrote 'Enobaria, my love'. He always did have a semi cursive/print unique handwriting.

I open the ivory envelope and take out the letter. I'm scared of what it will say. I decide to read it out loud, because if I read it in my head, I will feel alone.

_Dear Enobaria,_

_I'm sorry you have to raise our child by yourself without me. I long to be with you both, I want you to know that. I finished the story I told you the night before the games. This time, it has my version of a happy ending for you both._

_"There was once a beautiful girl named Enobaria. She entered the games at a very young age and was mentored by Brutus. She ended up being very popular and received many sponsors during the games. She won by ripping the throat off her opponent. She was ordered by President Snow to sharpen her teeth and have them painted in gold because her victory was what made her one of the most admired victors in the Capitol. Being admired and popular had a price, though. She later found out that if a victor was desired, President Snow would sell his or her body to the Capitol people. She did everything she was told to do with a smile on her face because she didn't want to hurt the people she loved."_

_"But there was no one to protect because everyone turned against her after her victory. No one saw her the same way they did before because of her brutal victory and because of her teeth. Everyone was scared of her, everyone except Brutus. He looked after her and healed the broken victor. They went from tribute and mentor to friends, from friends to lovers." _

_"For the Third Quarter Quell, twenty-four victors became tributes. From District 2, Enobaria and Brutus were reaped, along with a few good friends. Enobaria turned out to be pregnant during the games with Brutus's child. Now they face the fact that they are going into the arena not only with other experienced victors, but also with each other. They know that only one can come out because the Capitol won't let two victors again and they're not teenagers anymore; the Capitol won't fall for it. And if they are the last two remaining, then –"_

_"Then he'd die for her because he loves her and would do anything for her."_

_"She went back home to District 2, and she raised the baby. She turned out to be an amazing mother. The end."_

_Did you like the ending? I certainly did. I miss you so much right now it hurts. Smile to me from home, okay? And just know that I'll be guarding you from above._

_With all my love,_

_Brutus_

I hold back my tears. I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry again.

"Enobaria," Peeta gently says. "It's okay to cry."

Once he says it, I end up crying. The last time I cried was when they told me Brutus was dead. I broke my promise of not showing anyone else I was weak. But being strong and vicious for so long has made me weak in the end. And I realize it's okay to be weak for once. I also found out that promises can't always be kept.

I promised Brutus that I wouldn't get reaped, but I went from victor to tribute.

I promised myself I would never kill outside the arena, but I intended to kill my baby.

Brutus promised me we would go home and raise our child when he was telling me the story the night before the games, but here I am. I'm home and I'm raising the baby, but he's not with me.

Brutus promised me we would be okay if we split up in the arena, but he ended up dying.

I promised myself that I would never let anyone see me cry ever again, but I'm crying in front of Haymitch and Peeta. But they don't see me as weak, they understand.

Promises aren't always kept. Sometimes, they're broken, for better or for worse. Better for some people, worse for others.

**THE END**


End file.
